Manuel Campuzano
) |lugar_nacimiento = Cuernavaca, Morelos |familiares = |primera_aparicion = Mirmo Zibang (D.F.) |pais = México D.F. Cuernavaca, Morelos |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. DNLightYagami.png|Light Yagami "Kira" en Death Note, su personaje mas aclamado. UCM-BlackPanther.jpg|T'Challa / Pantera Negra en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SSP-EddieBrock.png|Eddie Brock en El espectacular Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos Heero_Yuy.png|Heero Yuy en Gundam Wing. Kisuke_Urahara.jpg|Kisuke Urahara en Bleach. Dondochakka.png|Dondochakka Birstanne también en Bleach. Tvcast9big.jpg|Tyler Lockwood en Diarios de vampiros. John_Reid.png|John Reir/El llanero solitario (Armie Hammer) en El llanero solitario. Hirokazu_Shiota.png|Hirokazu Shiota en Digimon 03. Leomon.gif|Leomon también en Digimon 03. Takumi_Fujiwara.jpg|Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D. Choji_Akimichi_NS.png|Chōji Akimichi en Naruto. 180px-T-Bo Donut.jpg|T-Bo en ICarly. NCIS_LA_Deeks.jpg|Marty Deeks en NCIS: Los Ángeles. FM1FullerThomas.png|Fuller Thomas (Steve Zahn) en Frecuencia mortal. Thebeach_richard.jpg|Richard (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La playa. Angel1.jpg|Angel en Buffy, la cazavampiros. The-Good-Wife-Will-Gardner.jpg|Will Gardner en La esposa ejemplar. SOA_Jax.png|Jackson "Jax" Teller (1ª-2ª temp.) en Los indomables. EmilStenz.gif|Emil Stenz (Jason Clarke) en La caída de la Casa Blanca. Lowery.jpg|Lowery Cruthers (Jake Johnson) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. CDZSHOrfeoLira.png|Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (doblaje para DVD) Dohko_Lost.jpg|Dohko de Libra en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Cyborg-002-jet-link-009-re-cyborg-52.5.jpg|Cyborg 002/Jet Link en 009 Re:Cyborg. Natsuhiko_Taki.png|Natsuhiko Taki en Eyeshield 21. Kevincgi.png|Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos. Shuuya_goenji.jpg|Shuya Goenji en Súper Once. Sr. Stein.jpg|Sr. Stein en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Sr.kayygo.png|Sr. Kay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Aguma.png|Aguma en Beyblade: Metal Fury. LSPCGilthunder.png|Gilthunder en Los siete pecados capitales. Albert describes how the security cameras work.JPG|Albert de Phineas y Ferb. Quips.png|Quips Quippenger (2ª voz) en Un show más. Archivo:Breadwinners_character_large_332x363_t-midi.jpg|T-Midi de Breadwinners. Holgerdetentionaire.jpg|Holger Holgaart en El castigado. Napoleon-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-5.12.jpg|Napoleón en El show de Tom y Jerry. Lego Dumbuldor.png|Albus Dumbledore en La gran aventura LEGO. Silversurfersupersquadshow.png|Silver Surfer en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-DarkSurfer.png|Dark Surfer (contraparte de Silver Surfer) también en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Larry Shuehorn.png|Larry Shuehorn también en La gran aventura LEGO. 200px-XY_Professor_Sycamore.png|Profesor Sycamore en Pokémon: XY. Jirojk.png|Jirō Horikoshi en Se levanta el viento. Giron_PYNFA.png|Giron en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito. MLP-DoctorHooves1.png|Dr. Hooves (2ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Sunburst S6MLP.png|Sunburst también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. EAHCch (20).png|Hopper Croakington II en Ever After High. CharaImage Fred Haprèle.png|Fred Haprèle en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. JT 00 PR Contact gun C.jpg|Teniente contacto-visual en Jaime y sus tentáculos ExploradorRockyLeoElExplorador.jpg|Explorador Rocky en Leo, el explorador. Señoritacometa-1n.jpg|Papá de Señorita Cometa (redoblaje). Dick Thompson.jpg|Dick Thompson en Federación de Lucha de Pulgares. Mack Thompson.jpg|Mack Thompson en Nación Z. 340x255_1299003.jpg|La voz habitual de Murilo Benício en las producciones brasileñas. Birth+Nation+Premiere+Arrivals+2016+Sundance+LGWCx6B4YQAl.jpg|Voz recurrente de Armie Hammer. Yashichi WFMDP.png|Yashichi en Mirmo Zibang. thumb|right|200px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|right Manuel Campuzano es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por papeles como Light Yagami en Death Note, Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D, Heero Yuy en Gundam Wing, Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades y Dohko de Libra en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. También destaca por su trabajo como Chōji Akimichi en Naruto, Kisuke Urahara en Bleach y recientemente como Pantera Negra en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. Filmografía Anime Issei Kojima *Nachi de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) *Nachi de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) Kentarō Itō *Chōji Akimichi en Naruto *Chōji Akimichi en Naruto Shippūden Mamoru Miyano *Light Yagami en Death Note *Gilthunder en Los siete pecados capitales Shinichiro Miki *Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D *Kisuke Urahara en Bleach Otros *Heero Yuy en Gundam Wing *Kanon de Dragón Marino (últimos loops) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) *Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Dohko de Libra en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Hirokazu Shiota / Leomon / Gallantmon (2ª voz) en Digimon Tamers *Dondochakka Birstane en Bleach *Yashichi en Mirmo Zibang *Grisor / Iwashima en Zatch Bell *Natsuhiko Taki / Shinobu Haibara / Jugador de Zokugaku / Metralleta Sanada (ep. 65) en Eyeshield 21 *Lux en Los 7 salvajes *Shuya Goenji en Súper Once *Brandon (temp. 12) / Davy en Pokémon *Profesor Sycamore en Pokémon XY *DJ Leo en Pokémon Sun & Moon *Profesor Stain en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Sr. Kay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Yamada en Tokyo Marble Chocolate *Empleado de la asociación de héroes - One-Punch Man *Girolame "Giro" Casiraghi en Kuromukuro *Quiron (Kuro no Archer) en Fate/Apocrypha *Ushio Igarashi en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches Series animadas *Fred Haprèle en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug **Fotógrafo sin nombre (ep. 1) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *El Espantapájaros en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz *Hopper Croakington II (Cam Clarke) en Ever After High *Eddie Brock / Venom en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Silver Surfer / Dark Surfer en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Joe Swanson / Neil Goldman / Voces adicionales en Padre de familia (temporada 3) *Juez Chocolatin / Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Insertos en Los Simpson (desde 27ª temporada) *Holger Holgart en El castigado *Napoleón en El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) *Bob en Bob el constructor (2015) *Herb Herbertson en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Bob en Bob el constructor (2015) *Albert en Phineas y Ferb *Saw Gerrera en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos *Explorador Rocky en Leo, el explorador *Teniente contacto-visual en Jaime y sus tentáculos *Cody Jones en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Brian Smirk en SheZow *Llanero solitario / Abed Nadir en MAD *Goose en Hora de aventura *Talonious "T-Midi" en Breadwinners *T'Challa/Pantera Negra (James C. Mathis III) en Los Vengadores Unidos *Unicornio Alex / Quips (2da voz) / Carl Putter / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Dr. Hooves (2da. voz) / Sunburst en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *George en Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures *Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Voces adicionales en Grojband Series de televisión David Dastmalchian *Murdoc en MacGyver (2016-presente) *Dwight Pollard en Gotham (2017) *Warwick en Twin Peaks (2017) James Marsden *Criss en 30 Rock (2006-2013) *Teddy Flood en Westworld (2016-presente) Michael Trevino *Tyler Lockwood en Diarios de vampiros (2009-2017) *Tyler Lockwood en Los originales (2013) Bryce Johnson *Darren Wilden en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2016) *Darren Wilden en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Boogie *T-Bo en ICarly (2008-2012) *T-Bo en ICarly: Salgo con un chico malo (2009) David Boreanaz *Ángel en Ángel (1999-2000) *Ángel en Buffy, la cazavampiros (1997-2000) Patrick Sabongui *Capitán David Singh en Flash (2014-presente) *Capitán David Singh en Flecha (2017) [[Raymond Cruz|'Raymond Cruz']] * Detective Julio Sanchez en Crímenes mayores (2011-presente) * Detective Julio Sanchez en Caso resuelto (2005-2011) Otros *Narrador en Fail Army (2017 - presente) *Jeff Colby (Sam Adegoke) en Dinastía (2017-presente) *Alfredo (David Dawson) en El último reino (2015-presente) *James Olsen / Guardian (Mehcad Brooks) en Supergirl (2015-presente) *Marty Deeks (Eric Christian Olsen) en NCIS: Los Ángeles (2010-2017) *Archer Dunhill / "Dr. Elliot Rollins" (Huw James Collins) en Lindas mentirosas (2016-2017) *Wendell Bray (Michael Grant Terry) en Bones (2008-presente) *Will Gardner (Josh Charles) en La esposa ejemplar (2009-2016) *Gord (Ryan Allen) en Between (2015-2016) *Conklin (Ryan Robbins) en Flecha (2015-2016) *Juez en Concurso de Deletrear (Alex Boling) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada (2015) *Pat (Rory Scovel) en Zach será famoso (2013) *Paul Torres (Adan Canto) en Los seguidores (2013) *Oliver O'Toole (Eric Mabius) en Signed, Sealed, Delivered (2014) *John Ross Ewing III (Josh Henderson) en Dallas (2012-2014) *George Tucker (Scott Porter) en En el corazón del sur (2011-2015) *Noah Werner (Alan Tudyk) en Suburgatory (2011-2014) *Josh Schwartz en Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva (2013) *Raphael Ramirez (Cristián de la Fuente) en A la vista de todos (2008-2012) *Devon Woodcombe (Ryan McPartlin) en Chuck (2007-2012) *Lewis Flynn (Robbie Jones) en Hellcats (2010-2011) *Ellis Barnes (Greg Roman) en El mentalista (2010) (Temp 3 ep 5) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2009) **Gabriel Edwards (Armie Hammer) (temp. 2) **Probador (Mark A. Langston) (temp. 1, ep. 10) **Freddy Parnes (Austin Lysy) (temp. 1, ep. 11) **Cantinero (temp. 1, ep. 15) **Líder de Huesos y Calaveras (Matt Burns) (temp. 2, ep. 24) *Nick Valentino (Charlie Semine) en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) *Jonathan Harker (Oliver Jackson-Cohen) en Drácula (2013) *Chad (Matt Dallas) en Eastwick (2009) *Los indomables **Jackson "Jax" Teller (Charlie Hunnam) (1ª voz) (2008-2009) **Lee Toric (Donal Logue) (2012-2013) *Jimmy Quidd (Jeremy Renner) en Doctor House (2007) (temporada 4, ep. 79) *Winchester "Che" Cook (Chris Pratt) en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2006-2007) *Alan Shore (James Spader) en Boston Legal (2004-2005) *Giovanni Sforza (Ronan Vibert) en Los Borgia *James "Jimmy" Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) en Smallville *Thom (David Starzyk) y Ben (Matthew Fahey) en Close to Home *Bootsy (Brian Tarantina), Voces adicionales en Las chicas Gilmore *Brown / Carlos Antonio (Rodrigo dos Santos) en Los hijos del carnaval *Tumelo (Atandwa Kani) en África salvaje *Bernardo (Selton Mello) en Los Normales *Roland Glenn (James Hiroyuki Liao) en Prison Break *Duque de Erselton (Jonathan Runyon) en Once Upon a Time (doblaje mexicano) *Duane Lee en Dog, el cazarrecompensas *Voces adicionales en Hell's Kitchen *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en iCarly *Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh *Voces adicionales en Zoey 101 *Voces adicionales en Victorious *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles *Voces adicionales en American Horror Story: Coven Miniseries *Virgil Hayes (Mykelti Williamson) en El secuestro Películas Chadwick Boseman *T'Challa/Pantera Negra en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *T'Challa/Pantera Negra en Pantera Negra (2018) *T'Challa/Pantera Negra en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) Hannibal Buress * Dave en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) * Oficial Watkins en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) * Oficial Watkins en Buenos vecinos (2014) Seann William Scott *Doug Glatt en Goon 2 (2017) *Ted Morgan en Antes de partir (2014) *Doug Glatt en Goon (2011) Armie Hammer *Samuel Turner en El nacimiento de una nación (2016) *Hutton Morrow en Animales nocturnos (2016) *John Reid / El llanero solitario en El llanero solitario (2013) Ben Falcone *Keith Morgan en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Will en Una segunda oportunidad (2013) *Gary en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) Universal Kumail Nanjiani * Kumail en Esa enfermedad llamada amor (2017) * Keanu en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) Michael Stuhlbarg * Científco en La forma del agua (2017) * Tommy en Seven Psychopaths (2012) Gabriel Iglesias *Tobias en Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Tobias en El mágico Mike (2012) Leandro Hassum * Tino/Doña Lola en Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 (2013) * Tino en Hasta que la suerte nos separe (2012) Terrence Howard *Quentin Spivey en Amigos indiscretos 2 (2013) *Alphonse Hoyt en Marcado por la muerte (2013) Ryan Gosling *Julian en Solo Dios perdona (2013) *Stephen Meyers en The Ides of March (2011) Jason Clarke *Emil Stenz en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Doug en Perdida de la inocencia (2010) Adam Scott *Jeremy en Nuestro hermano idiota (2011) *Derek Stuff en Hermanastros (2008) Owen Wilson *Gil Pender en Medianoche en París (2011) *Chris Burnett en Tras las líneas enemigas (2001) Aaron Yoo *Thom en Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) *Choi en 21: Blackjack (2008) Josh Hartnett ' *Dwight en La dalia negra (2006) *John Tate en Halloween H20 (1998) 'Cuba Gooding Jr. *Draven en La sombra del crimen (2001) *Jefe Carl Brashear en Hombres de honor (2000) Otros *Darren Duncan (Anders Holm) en Game Over, Man! (2018) *Lawrence (Walton Goggins) en Maze Runner: La cura mortal (2018) *Steven Murphy (Colin Farrell) El sacrificio del ciervo sagrado (2017) *Sean Morrison (Rory Fleck-Byrne) en El implacable (2017) *Papá de Melanie (Chris Wylde) en La niñera (2017) *Coco (David Dastmalchian) en Blade Runner 2049 (2017) *Sargento Cooper (Gavin Drea) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Rico Santos (Don Omar) en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) *Cutter (Peter Ferdinando) en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *Rico (Xavi Israel) en Toma la 10 (2017) *Wang (Andy Lau) en La gran muralla (2016) *Sargento Toll (Clayne Crawford) en Spectral (2016) *Mike Mitchell (David Walton) en El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) *Anders (Ian Anthony Dale) en XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) *Insertos en Keanu (2016) *Marcos Dali (Joseph Julian Soria) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Jerrod (Lamorne Morris) en La barbería 3: El siguiente corte (2016) *Cesar Santos (Sebastian Sozzi) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Kamran Barkawi (Waleed Zuaiter) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Primo Nick (Adam Pally) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Sr. Jefferson (Richard Lothian) en Impulso (2015) *Bodhi (Édgar Ramírez) en Punto de quiebre (2015) *Pete (Matthew Martinez) en Guerra de papás (2015) *Periodista #2 (Matt Corboy) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) *Dr. Sam (Patch Darragh) en Los huéspedes (2015) *Detective Dixon (Michael Mosley) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Cómico (Steve Callaghan) en Ted 2 (2015) *Lowery Cruthers (Jake Johnson) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Michael "Mike" Conlon (Joel Kinnaman) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Maximilian Jones (James D'Arcy) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Ryan (Chris J. Murray) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) (trailer) *Kersey (Cary Elwes) en Dame la mano (2014) *Kazaam "Kaz" Nicol (Nate Parker) en Beyond the Lights (2014) *Gary Webb (Jeremy Renner) en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Greg Nathan (Jason Antoon) en Reescribiendo (2014) *Agente Flatweed (Sam Jaeger) en Vicio propio (2014) *Squirrel (Eric Ladin) en Francotirador (2014) *Oficial #1 (Chase Kim) en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Recepcionista del hotel (Samuel Churin) en Lucy (2014) *Harley Pasternak en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *James Thomas (Lukas Haas) en Trascender (2014) *Oficial Watkins (Hannibal Buress) en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Phil (Taylor Kinney) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) *Asesino enviado por Oscorp (Bill Heck) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Doctor de campo (Nick Court) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Hombre culpado (Scott Johnson) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *John Form (Ward Horton) en Annabelle (2014) (trailer) *Jason Cole (Patrick Muldoon) en Arañas (2013) *Kyle Robertson (Greg Cromer) en ¿Estás aquí? (2013) *Dov Rosenberg (Benjamin Ayres) en Fuera de control (2013) *Jake (Jeremy Mascia) en Solo en Navidad (2013) *Mark Forrester (Christian Brassington) en El redentor (2013) *Jack Lime (James Marsden) en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *James Holloway (Lenny Kravitz) en El mayordomo (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Steve Jobs (Ashton Kutcher) en Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo (2013) *Hardy (Stefan Hajek) en El corazón de la nación (2013) *Lonnie (Romany Malco) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) *Todd (Ken Marino) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Noburo Mori (Brian Tee) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Benjamin (B.J. Novak) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *O'Neil (Lance Broadway) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) *Carl (Jerry Trimble) en El paquete (2013) *Donald y Roderick Peterson (ambos David Tennant) en Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña (2012) *Jimmy (Austin James Wolff) en Un invierno de oro (2012) *Ricky (Ben Rappaport) en Amor por conveniencia (2012) *Nico (Luca Argentero) en El francotirador (2012) *Claudius Lapsus (Tristán Ulloa) en Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) *Mounir (Tahar Rahim) en Perder la razón (2012) *Elvis gay (Chris Kattan) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Craig Gavin (Graham Denman) en The Haunting of Whaley House (2012) *Gregori (George Remes) en Balas cruzadas (2012) *Tommy (Matty Finochio) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Robert (Julian McMahon) en Fuego con fuego (2012) *Kyle (Douglas Booth) en Casi 18 (2012) *Holden (Jesse Williams) en La cabaña del terror (2012) *Dr. Mark Maynard (Adam Burch) en Nazis en el centro de la Tierra (2012) *Dean Taylor (Devon Bostick) en Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) *Dr. Slavkin O'Hara (Michael Sheen) en Jesús Henry Cristo (2011) *Jim (Tim Beckmann) en Intercambio de parejas (2011) *Tariq (Ti West) en Tú sigues (2011) (versión Lionsgate) *Paul Ortega (Rick Gonzalez) en Apartment 143 (2011) *Gavin Nichols (Charlie Hunnam) en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) *Ben Geary (Topher Grace) en Misión secreta (2011) *Taz (Stephen Boss) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) *Richie (Joe Rogan) en Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) *Det. Sgt. Bill Malloy (Adam Goldberg) en Señorita desconocida (2010) *Sebastian Saleem (Adhir Kalyan) en Bachillerato (2010) (2ª versión) *Pete (Jeremy Strong) en Los románticos (2010) *Dean O'Dwyer (Christopher Thornton) en Enamorado de un sueño (2010) *James Reese (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en From Paris with Love (2010) *Chris Redfield (Wentworth Miller) en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) (doblaje de HBO) *Burke (Michael Fassbender) en Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) *Narrador (Ice-T) en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Conde Filippo Gaggia (Raoul Bova) en El turista (2010) *Michael Krauze (August Diehl) en Agente Salt (2010) *Peter (Jason Ritter) en Peter y Vandy (2009) *Doug J. Ames (Bradley Cooper) en Caso 39 (2009) *Lucian (Michael Sheen) en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) *Max Kressler (Adam Grupper) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) *Andre Clement (Georges Bigot) y Capitán Barilo (Luigi Di Fiore) en Agente internacional (2009) *Alguacil Foster (Jay Jablonski) en Conspiración violenta (2008) (Doblaje mexicano) *Snowflake (Jose Pablo Cantillo) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) *Red (Danny McBride) en Piña express (2008) *Jimmy (Jordan Prentice) en Escondidos en Brujas (2008) *Det. Nash (James Ransome) en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) *Inspector de sanidad Joe (Sam Vincent) en Crimen encubierto (2008) *Jurguis (Roger Bart) en The Midnight Meat Train (2008) *Percy (Method Man) en Locura de la vida (2008) *Lionel (Aldred Montoya) en Tiro mortal (2008) *Jay Bianski (Jay Jablonski) en Everybody wants to be Italian (2007) *Mitch Burns (Dane Cook) en Dan in Real Life (2007) *Grayson Butterfield (Dallas Roberts) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (2ª versión) *Carson Wells (Woody Harrelson) en Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) (versión Paramount) *Enviado francés (William Abadie) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *Nick Marsh (Spencer Rochfort) en Una propuesta decente (2007) *Narciso Ortega (Virgile Bramly) en Canción de Mallorca (2007) (2ª versión) *Chev Chelios (Jason Statham) y Título en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Dante (Peter Dante) - El chico de la abuela (2006) *Schmitt (Alex Ferns) en Shadow Man (2006) *Thad Stone (Tyrone Giordano) en La joya de la familia (2005) *Daniel Collins (Hank Azaria) en Enredos de familia (2004) *Jeff (Joey Kern) en Fiebre en la cabaña (2002) *Walt (Rene Kirby) en Amor ciego (2001) *Satie (Matthew Whittet) en Moulin Rouge! (2001) *Fuller Thomas (Steve Zahn) en Frecuencia mortal (2001) *Elliot Richards (Brendan Fraser) en Al diablo con el diablo (2000) *Cliff Pantone (Jesse Bradford) en Triunfos robados (2000) (redoblaje) *Paul Allen (Jared Leto) en Psicópata americano (2000) *Richard (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La playa (2000) *Michael C. Williams en El proyecto de la bruja de Blair (1999) *Roger Grimsby en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje BD/Netflix) *Paramédico #3 en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Voces adicionales en El pájaro loco (2017) *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) *Voces adicionales en La torre oscura (2017) *Voces adicionales en Viaje salvaje (2017) *Voces adicionales en La Bella y la Bestia (2017) *Voces adicionales en Logan (2017) *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks (2017) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Voces adicionales en El buen amigo gigante (2016) *Voces adicionales en Deadpool (2016) *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta (2015) *Voces adicionales en Revancha (2015) *Voces adicionales en Everest (2015) *Voces adicionales en Falsa identidad (2015) *Voces adicionales en Sn. Vincent (2014) (versión Prodisc/Cine) *Voces adicionales en Godzilla (2014) *Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Voces adicionales en Broken City (2013) *Voces adicionales en Posesión satánica (2012) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) Pelìculas animadas Matt Wilkinson *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos: misterio en las vías (2014) *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos: El rey de las vías (2013) *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos: El misterio en la montaña azul (2012) *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los diésel (2012) *Kevin en Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la isla misteriosa (2011) *Kevin en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) Cam Clarke *Hopper Craokington II en Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos *Hopper Craokington II en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros *Hopper Craokington II en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación *Hopper Craokington II en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada Otros *Flying Fox en Heavenly Sword *Chessman / Latin Lover en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo *Boris en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada *Richard Carson en Una familia espacial *Evo en Deep, el pulpo *Giron en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito *Albus Dumbledore / Larry Shuehorn en La gran aventura LEGO *Voces adicionales en La fiesta de las salchichas *Voces adicionales en Sherlock Gnomes Películas de anime Hiro Yuki *Makoto Hyūga en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2009) *Makoto Hyūga en Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) Otros *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z: Infinity (2018) *Tereus en Appleseed Alpha (2014) *Jirō Horikoshi en Se levanta el viento (2013) *Cyborg 002/Jet Link en 009 Re:Cyborg (2012) *Yuichirō Sawamura en La colina de las amapolas (2011) *Reshiram en Pokémon, la película: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom (2011) *Comandante Titán en Redline (2009) *Hades en Appleseed (2004) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Murilo Benício *Eduardo Gentil "Dodi" en La favorita *Capitán Wilson en Asuntos Internos *Ariclenes Martins/Vitor Valentim en CuChiCheos *Jorge Aráujo "Tifón" (Jorge Araújo) en Avenida Brasil *Jaime Favais en Amores Robados *Jonás Marra en Hombre nuevo *Saulo Ribeiro en Nada será como antes Emílio Orciollo Netto *Argemiro en Deseo prohibido *Neca en Río del destino *Príncipe Sandra en Gabriela *Damasceno Righi Salomón en Sol naciente *Uri Gudman en Apocalipsis (Trailer) Marat Descartes *Lui en La vida sigue *Licurgo Cambará en El tiempo y el viento *Enrique Prado en El cazador *Fernando Tallarico en Por siempre *Pietro Henrico en Totalmente diva Selton Mello *Bernardo en Los normales *Pedro en La mujer invisible *Augusto de Valmont en Relaciones peligrosas *Marco Ruffo en El mecanismo Malvino Salvador *Bruno dos Santos Aráujo en Rastros de mentiras *Apolo de los Santos Meneses en Aguanta corazón *Cristiano Dantas en Sol naciente Rodrigo Phavanello *Roberval en Alma gemela *Adriano en Siete pecados *Arnaldo en El profeta Caetano O'Maihlan *Doran en Los milagros de Jesús *Setur en La tierra prometida Daniel Boaventura *Diogo Dias en Passione *Nené en ¿Pelea o amor? Marcos Winter *Neto en Amazonia *Diputado Narciso Tellerman en Dos caras Otros *Eduardo "Dudu" (David Cardoso Jr.) en Metamorfosis *Dorival (André Frateschi) en Páginas de la vida *André (Flávio Bauraqui) en Niña moza *Rafael Pimentel (Ricardo Martins) en Dance dance dance *Bruno (Rodrigo Veronese) en India, una historia de amor *Isidoro (Jackson Costa) en Ciudad Paraíso *Aquiles (Dionisio Neto) en Dinosaurios y robots *Farid (Mouhamed Harfouch) en Cuento encantado *Zaqueo (Alexandre David) en Encantadoras *Eduardo (Victor Pecoraro) en Los Tramposos *Ze Maria (Lázaro Ramos) en Lado a lado *Lino Trinidad (José Henrique Ligabue) en Flor del Caribe *Toni (Thiago Lacerda) en Preciosa Perla *Gabriel (Miguel Thiré) en La sombra de Helena *Pietro (Eduardo Spinetti) en Imperio *Igor (Adriano Toloza) en Verdades secretas *Efraín (Luciano Szafir) en Los milagros de Jesús *Juca (Osvaldo Mil) en Reglas del juego Telenovelas turcas *Mehmet (Kenan İmirzalıoğlu) en La vida amarga *Mehmet (Erkan Kolçak Köstendil) en Misericordia *Dr. Nazmi (İnanç Konukçu) en Kaçak *Ali Mertoğlu (Tolga Sarıtaş) en Las hijas del sol Videojuegos *Bruce Banner/Hulk en LEGO Avengers *Karthus en League of Legends (doblaje de 2014) *John Reid / El llanero solitario en Disney Infinity *Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Robin/Tim Drake en Batman: Arkham Knight *Chōji Akimichi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Chōji Akimichi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Chris Miller en Detroit Become Human *Voz de los tutoriales / Ray Weaver en Hidden Agenda *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II *Voces adicionales en God of War Documentales *Josh Bernstein en En busca de la verdad *Luis XIV en Versalles: De la gloria a la revolución *Voces adicionales en Documentales de la BBC Telefilmes *Brian McTeague (Adrian Paul) en Stormageddon )2015) *Dean (Brendan Penny) en Confesiones de Navidad (2015) *Cole (Toby Levins) en Catástrofe helada (2014) *Secretario Arnett (Roark Critchlow) een Las últimas horas de la Tierra (2011) *Alex Hahn (Ryan McDonald) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México, D.F. *1.2.3 Producciones *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Labo *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Cuernavaca, México *CBAudio *Doblajes París *Elefante Films *Intertrack Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca